Walk Away (version française)
by EmmaLanna
Summary: "J'entends des pas s'approcher de moi et je l'entends dire mon prénom. À cet instant, je referme mes yeux, en espérant cette fois faire de jolies rêves. Je sais qu'il me porte à présent et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je sens mon cœur se réchauffer, comme si on avait posé une douce couverture sur celui-ci." Song-fic écrit il y a 2 ans. Thème sombre. Peu importe le couple.


**Coucou ! Cet OS est une song-fic, c'est-à-dire que vous devez mettre une musique spécifique en lisant. Chaque paragraphe correspond à un couplet. Je pense que vous devez le lire normalement, c'est-à-dire pas rapidement. Il suit la chanson "Walk Away" de Christina Aguilera. Vous pouvez le lire sans la musique mais vous perdez une partie du truc vu que l'histoire est faite pour être lue avec la musique en fond. J'ai laissé les secondes pour chaque début de paragraphe si vous voulez savoir comment j'ai écrit l'histoire.**

* * *

00:00 Chancelant de droite à gauche, je marche doucement dans le couloir en espérant que mon corps fébrile puisse encore survivre jusqu'à ma destination. Les lumières éclairent ma route ; elles n'ont malheureusement pas le même effet sur mes pensées. Elles illuminent mon chemin et pourtant mes yeux peinent à le visualiser. Mon corps essaie d'avancer malgré mon impuissance mais je sens que la fatigue et le désespoir m'emprisonnent malgré tout le courage que j'ai utilisé pour pouvoir arriver jusqu'ici. Je ne peux plus continuer... je n'en ai plus le pouvoir.

00:18 Désemparée, je commence à tomber et à m'agripper pitoyablement contre le mur. Mes forces s'envolent, mon envie de survivre aussi : je laisse finalement mon corps glisser et colle ma tête au mur, comme pour trouver un pilier qui puisse au moins récupérer la pauvre personne que je suis devenue. Je ferme mes yeux, priant pour pouvoir au moins ressentir mon corps qui m'abandonne. Il se détruit, il se consume, et moi je subis, comme un simple pantin qui ne peut réagir sans ordre.

00:37 Je pose ma main toute tremblante sur mon cou et sent les marques qu' _il_ m'a posé, des marques qui ne peuvent s'effacer, des marques que ne peuvent s'oublier. Malgré ma vision et mes pensées flous, je peux clairement me souvenir de son sourire... son sourire sadique lorsqu'il me torturait, me mordait, buvait la seule chose qui puisse me tenir en vie. Ce liquide rouge qu'on appelle « sang » ; ce liquide rouge qui transforme ma vie en cauchemar ; ce liquide rouge qu'il aime tant et que je perds de plus en plus à cause de sa soif sans limite, à cause de ses désirs.

00:56 Il prend un malin plaisir à me faire du mal et pourtant je suis là à accepter toutes ses tortures et à me morfondre juste après. Pourquoi est-ce-que je n'arrive pas à l'abandonner ? Pourquoi est-ce-que je ne peux m'enfuir ? Il me dévore physiquement, mentalement, prend la place dans toutes mes pensées... J'en perds ma propre volonté et je me laisse manipuler par sa voix, son odeur, sa présence. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner, de me distancier et pourtant, je reviens toujours, comme s'il était une drogue dont je ne pouvais me détacher. Ma naïveté est entrain de me détruire... je le sais sans en aucun cas changer mon attitude. Même ma logique d'humaine ne fonctionne plus correctement. Ne manquerait plus que ça...

 _I need to get away from you,_

 _I need to walk away from you_

 _get away, walk away, walk away..._

01:36Mes envies sont contradictoires... J'aimerais me libérer de sa présence, de son charme et pourtant je ne peux respirer sans lui. Il m'a attrapé dans son filet et je suis devenue sa proie, une proie dont lui non plus ne peut se séparer. Il est ma raison de vivre jusqu'à ma mort et moi je ne suis que son jouet du moment. Mon cœur est prêt à exploser à cette idée... Je me demande quand a t-il réussi à me rendre aussi dépendante ? Si jamais il m'abandonne, j'errerais dans le noir complet, sans aucune issue possible.

01:55 Mais n'est-ce-pas ma situation actuelle ? Je suis bien entrain d'errer malgré l'intention – malsaine - qu'il vient de me donner. Je n'ai plus de force pour me relever, il m'a fait mal. Ses mots sont durs et insultants, ses crocs me transpercent et m'empoisonnent, ses yeux sont si beaux qu'ils en deviennent terrifiants et sa présence me fait tout oublier. J'ai peur que son intérêt pour moi disparaisse comme une simple fumée à laquelle on souffle dedans. Je suis prisonnière et je ne peux pas m'évader face aux barreaux qu'il m'a imposé.

02:14 Je risque d'être totalement détruite dans peu de temps mais je ne peux pas empêcher mon funeste sort. Tout humain est destiné à mourir, c'est une vérité que je ne peux réfuter. Alors pourquoi ai-je tant peur de l'échéance, pourquoi ai-je tant peur de perdre ma vie ? Je n'ai rien à abandonner, je n'ai personne à abandonner dans la demeure où j'habite, absolument rien. Je dirais que ma situation ressemblerait à ces femmes du Moyen-Âge : je suis la sorcière, la demeure est le bûcher et lui est le feu qui me consume jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

02:34 Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour mériter cela ? Mon état ne fait que s'empirer de jour en jour et je continue à rester passive. Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il ne me tue pas dès maintenant ? N'est-ce-pas son but, me détruire ? Tuer n'est-il donc pas la pire façon de détruire une personne ? Ah non... Je me souviens de ses paroles à présent... Il veut ralentir l'échéance, profiter du spectacle, moi entrain de souffrir d'une flamme qui brûle doucement toute ma personne ; voir mon visage défiguré par la peur et la douleur et enfin boire mon sang qu'il considère comme exquis. Je devrais juste lui tourner le dos, l'oublier, et pourtant, je me retourne à chaque fois qu'il prononce mon prénom. Encore une fois, je me contredis.

 _I need to get away from you,_

 _I need to walk away from you._

03:04À chaque fois que j'essaie de respirer, de sentir que je suis vivante, les blessures de mon corps me rappellent où je suis réellement. C'est comme s'il avait réussi à imposer sa présence même quand il n'est pas là.

03:14 J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, un cauchemar dont je ne me réveillerais sûrement jamais malgré toutes les tentatives imaginables. Je prie au fond de moi, au fond de mon cœur, qu'un jour, je puisse être libérée.

03:24 Je ne dis pas un mot, ne prononce pas un seul son mais en réalité, je crie, je hurle et je supplie pour ne plus continuer dans cette voie. Je n'en veux plus, je n'en peux plus.

03:36 Mon cœur meurtri ne semble plus pouvoir supporter ma nouvelle vie. Suis-je si faible que cela, ou bien est-ce lui qui est beaucoup trop fort pour moi ? Est-ce ainsi que l'on peut confirmer la différence de puissance entre un vampire et une humaine ? En ayant un dominant et un dominé ? Dois-je réellement accepter cet état d'esprit ? J'ai beau tourner dans tous les sens, cela me semble toujours injuste.

03:52 J'ai encore mal au cœur malgré tout ce temps et pourtant je n'arrive pas à alléger ce poids. Est-ce vraiment cela, ma situation ? Lui le méchant vampire et moi la gentille humaine ? Puis-je vraiment croire à tout cela ? Je pense et j'espère qu'il n'a pas que du sadisme en lui, j'en suis même sûre. Sinon, pourquoi me garderait-il en vie ? Juste pour avoir de la bonne nourriture ? Je ne veux pas y croire, je ne le supporterais pas. Je perds le contrôle de mes pensées, de mes gestes et je n'arrive plus à agir sainement. C'est détestable, pitoyable...

04:12 Je suis effrayée, pas que de lui mais aussi de moi-même. J'ai peur d'avancer, d'essayer de changer l'état de ma relation avec ce « monstre ». Je tremble face à l'idée de faire un faux pas qui m'emmènerait tout droit en enfer mais je ne peux pas vivre éternellement ainsi. Je souhaiterais tellement qu'il essaye de me comprendre un minimum mais je suis terrorisée par l'idée de détruire à néant tous mes désirs en un seul mouvement. Notre soi-disant lien tient sur un seul fil. Un fil si fragile qu'il pourrait se couper même sans qu'on puisse le toucher.

04:30 J'ouvre lentement mes yeux et essaie de me relever malgré la douleur. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est totalement déchiré et cela en serait de même pour mon état mental. Et malgré tout, je sais au fond de moi qu'il existe une très faible lueur qui pourrait peut-être guidé l'être perdue que je suis devenue. Tiraillée entre la moi qui veut disparaître à jamais et la moi qui veut vivre éternellement, je dois avancer, je ne peux reculer. Je n'en ai pas le droit et personne ne me le permettra. Ce n'est certainement pas lui qui m'aidera. Au contraire.

04:57 J'entends des pas s'approcher de moi et je l'entends dire mon prénom. À cet instant, je referme mes yeux, en espérant cette fois faire de jolies rêves. Je sais qu'il me porte à présent et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je sens mon cœur se réchauffer, comme si on avait posé une douce couverture sur celui-ci.

 _I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya get away_

 _I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya get away_

 _I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya get away_

 _I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya get away_

* * *

 **Coucou encore ! JE SAIS, C'EST DEPRESSIF. Oui, mais c'est comme ça que j'ai vu Diabolik Lovers i ans et je le vois encore un peu de cette manière. Je veux que vous compreniez : la chanson en elle-même est triste et quand je l'écoutais je pensais directement à Diabolik Lovers car leur thème se ressemblent. On a tous une manière différente de voir une histoire et pour moi Diabolik Lovers est une histoire sombre who une simple fille se fait manger vivante par six monstres. Les vampires ne sont pas juste sexy ou quoique soit. Ce sont des monstres, des créatures sur-naturelles.**

 **J'ai fait cet OS pour un concours il y a deux ans. Et devinez ? J'ai gagné ! J'étais tellement heureuse à l'époque et l'organisatrice m'a même envoyé 4 goodies Diabolik Lovers !**

 **En bref, j'aimerais savoir à quel couple vous avez pensé en lisant ? Car le but était de laisser le lecteur choisir. Vous pouvez vous mettre à la place de la fille ou bien laisser Yui. Comme dans la description, je vois beaucoup de la relation Yui et Laito dedans.**

 **En bref encore, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré le côté sombre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **PS : Je préfère tellement plus la version française que l'anglaise ! Bon après c'est l'original c'est peut-être pour ça ^^'**


End file.
